warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Easymode
Welcome Hi, welcome to War Metal Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tyrant Wasteland page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Refiner (Talk) 17:37, May 9, 2011 Navbox I thought you meant along the lines of blanking the template, and then moving onwards to clearing it from the page later, rather than just doing it straight :P. Ryo Sangnoir 14:27, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yeah, I could have done it that way too. But I hadn't really thought all that stuff through, so yeah. ;D Well, anyway, my current plan is to do it this way: #remove that template from as many pages as possible, but leave it in a few key places (like the main page, for example); #rework the navbox so instead of outdated useless stuff it will show something useful (something along the lines of links to Kongregate and Facebook Tyrant servers, Kongregate Tyrant forum and Facebook main Tyrant discussion group (I guess something like that exists, but I don't have Facebook so I am not sure) and so on). I think that would look and feel rather professional. Easymode 08:59, July 25, 2011 (UTC) There are ~3? Facebook discussion groups, I believe. On the Tyrant side, I'm pretty sure almost all the fansites are outclassed by the wiki; the Kong forum's full of DRAMA, memes and complaining; Facebook groups are all private but could be linked, I guess. On the War Metal side, http://wm.blem.org/ looks awesome, the rest is either old or broken. Ryo Sangnoir 12:33, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Ahaha, yeah, Kongregate forums are DRAMAtic, that's for sure. But they work as a good place to hook up with factions and raids too. That's my main reason why I want to interlink that stuff somewhere - so people, for example, who come from Facebook server know where to look for Kongregate social hotspots and vice versa. Let's see, what else is there to link? Developers' main site and http://haileon.com/TyrantDB, probably. What about developers' interviews? Or do we store these somewhere on the wiki? Easymode 12:59, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I left notes on Ryo's and my Talk pages, however I have the official topic up. I'll be adding all the hidden Navbox templates that should be incorporated into the final project. Refiner 20:38, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Ho, that should improve our coordination. Thanks, Refiner. Easymode 16:16, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Them Badges 100 days... What next? A whole year? ... ... ... Probably. Garde123 04:02, August 17, 2011 (UTC) The separations are 5, 14, 30, 60, 100, 200, 365. And then I believe it stops - at least, no more display on the track. Ryo Sangnoir 13:37, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it is 200 days now. Ah, why are those pointless achievements so addicting? Easymode 14:36, August 17, 2011 (UTC) They are fun to get :D It is possible after the 365 that you get them annually (kudos to someone who edits for 2 years daily!). If you haven't noticed, once you achieve the highest listed, you get the badge again at specific milestones afterwards as well. If you haven't seen this yet, take a look at mine and compare with the official listing for it. Images and edits are definitely in the continuous never-ending chain. Refiner 05:27, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Standardization - Wiki Bots? Isn't there a way to have a bot do those standardizations for "in pack|pack name" and save you the work? Are there any bots that run? Slivicon 17:14, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I know that Wikia bot welcomes new editors, but that's all. So I think we will have to do this stuff by hand. Easymode 11:01, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Purity Expansion New expansion to be released next week. If the update comes on Tuesday I will be at college, so I will be late to the party. If it happens on Monday or Wednesday I will be here for the frenzy. I've made a page for the expansion to organize our top editors so we don't cannibalize each other. I haven't been around lately so I don't know the new editors' strengths. What responsibilities would you like to have for the new expansion or do you feel it should be a free-for-all? Feel free to check my blog to read what the devs posted. Shadowmaru 15:48, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Aw, being considered among top editors sure feels nice. My ego might bloat out of all reasonable proportions one of these days! ;D Anyway, good thinking on setting up those forum pages. Even though I support free-for-all system, knowing what other people are going to do should help us avoid editing clashes. Easymode 15:32, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Deck Building Section Just wanted to get your input on revamping the deck building section. I think we need to change things up a bit. By the next expansion there won't be any room. Please let me know your thoughts and ideas. I wrote it on the To-Do List talk page. Shadowmaru 13:43, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... I'll see if I can come up with anything useful. Kind of never gave that section any thought. Easymode 10:40, October 1, 2011 (UTC) New Page: Standards FYI, I took the initiative and started Standards. Slivicon 19:05, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I should make some time over the weekend and read up on this standardization stuff. Easymode 14:26, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Updated Full Card List FYI, while working on a card image generator, I've compiled an updated full list of cards from the game xml which can be found at http://tinyurl.com/tyrantCards (or preview the full URL at http://preview.tinyurl.com/tyrantCards) Slivicon 23:00, October 6, 2011 (UTC) 629 entries so far... Tyrant sure has grown pretty big. Easymode 14:26, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry About The Navbox Sorry about the navbox on Tyrant Missions - I didn't realize taking out the cat removed the Navbox. Thanks for fixing my mistake. Slivicon 22:27, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Naw, don't worry, I assumed it was an accident. Didn't even bother to look up who did what. Well, keep up the good work. Easymode 15:09, October 13, 2011 (UTC) New Forum Topic Looking for feedback on a new forum post. Thanks, Slivicon 19:21, November 20, 2011 (UTC) On it. Easymode 08:06, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Homeland expansion to be released 11/22/11 This one kind of snuck up on me. I haven't been to their new forums yet. I'm sure we won't have any issue uploading all the new information, if everyone does what they did for previous expansions. Let me know if you will be available or if there is anything you need help with. Dev forum post. Shadowmaru 05:40, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I was surprised by the early release too. Thought we were going to wait at least 2 more weeks and get elite store revamp 1st. I was actually planning to retire from my semi-active editing once I hit the 200 days milestone, and I am at 198 now. So don't bet anything on me. Nevertheless I believe our wiki will pull through this update too. I am just one of many after all. =3 Oh, and thanks for the link. I was just thinking the other day I should bookmark devs site to check up on what they say to their FB playerbase. They tend to talk to them more than to the Kong one. Easymode 06:38, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Sort Keys - Feedback Wanted Looking for feedback on this post, if you have a moment. Thanks Slivicon 17:26, November 25, 2011 (UTC)